L'Akatsuki les pirates des caraïbes
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: -Bon Jiraya , vous pouvez nous racontez votre histoires maintenant ? -Très bien , dans ce cas, les enfants, laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de l'Akatsuki, les démons des caraïbes.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout l'monde !**

**Donc j'ai décider de poster une de mes fics sur l'Akatsuki qui n'ai pas encore fini d'ailleurs je n'ai fait que le prologue et le premier chapitre =P, l'histoire ce passe au moyen age au temps des pirates j'espère que sa vas vous plaire, laissez vos avis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue**:

Jiraya : Venez les enfants, venez écouter mes histoires de pirates !

Tous les enfants : Ouais !

Jiraya : Alors quel genre d'histoire allez-vous entendre cette fois-ci ?

Le petit blond du nom de Naruto se mit sur les genoux de Jiraya et déclara avec des yeux pétillants .

Naruto : Une histoire qui fait peur ?

Kiba : Ou bien, une histoire d'aventure, d'action ?

Tenten : Avec des batailles épiques et héroïques ?

Sakura :Une qui se termine bien ?

Ino s'assit a coté de son amie sakura et déclara avec des coeurs pleins les yeux : Une avec des amoureux ?

Tous les garçons prirent un airs exaspéré .

Jiraya rigola a la question de la petite blonde : D'accord, d'accord. Un peu de tout ça, sinon ce c'est pas une vraie histoire ...

Puis Jiraya lança d'un air énigmatique : et pour les couples peut être ...

Ino et sakura gloussèrent de contentement .

Shika : olala , galère les filles ne pensent qu'a sa .

Sasuke : bon jiraya , vous pouvez nous racontez votre histoires maintenant !

Jiraya : Très bien , dans ce cas, les enfants, laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de l'Akatsuki, les démons des caraïbes.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce prologue vous a donné l'eau a la bouche, et si sa vous plait vraiment laissez des review pour que je poste le prochain chapitre. x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors je poste le premier chapitre de cette fic (sans blague ? O_O) ce chapitre sert a introduire l'histoire et les personnages. J'espère que sa vas vous plaire.**

**Je tiens a remercier Umi Uchiwa qui ma booster et ma donner envie de vous écrire ce chapitre, sa fait plaisir de savoir que son histoire plait !**

**Et pour écrire ce chapitre je me suis inspirer de certaines histoires de pirates, de fic et aussi des paroles de Madara dans le mangas.**

**Ah oui et je tenais a préciser au cas ou je ne l'avais pas dit dans le prologue, dans cette fic Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba sont des gosses ils ont entre cinq et six ans.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Jiraya: Au centre de toutes les attentions... hmmmm laissez-moi chercher ça un instant... Ah ! Voilà. Un trésor, mais pas n'importe lequel. Je vous parle du trésor d'un des plus grand et des plus célèbre Seigneur des pirates, Madara Uchiwa.

Naruto: Uchiwa ? mais c'est le nom de Sasuke.

Jiraya: Je sais, je sais je me suis inspiré de lui pour trouver ce nom la.

Sakura: Dite Jiraya, il ressemblait a quoi ce Madara ?

Ino: Il était beau ?

Jiraya: Ahahaha, sa pour être beau il l'était.

Ino toute contente: C'est vrais ?

Jiraya: Ouais, il était grand, la peau d'un blanc pale qui contrasté avec ces long cheveux noir et son regard qui était coloré de la même façon que ces yeux.

Sakura rougie en s'imaginant cet homme, qui avait l'air très beaux et Ino poussa des petits cries de fascination et des "ouah" a tout bout de champs.

Jiraya: Décris comme traître par sa famille, et héros par les pirates. Combattant tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de s'interposer dans ces plans, et défiant toutes les forces qui s'opposaient aux pirates, afin de faire régner l'air de la piraterie. Ne trouvant pas d'autre choix pour combattre l'Uchiwa et ses renégats plusieurs alliance entre plusieurs nations, gouvernements, marines et d'autres se formèrent. Cette alliance les rendis plus puissants et plus redoutés. En réponse a cella, Madara lança l'offensive avec brio, il battu les deux forces ennemies, les forçant a utiliser leurs dernier Joker, Hashirama Senji. L'ennemie numéro un des pirates, il était aussi respecter par les siens que Madara par les pirates.

Ino: Et lui il ressemblait a quoi ?

Jiraya: Oh ! lui il est grand, plutôt balèze, il a les cheveux marron et long ayant deux mèches passant sur son visage fin et les yeux couleur noisette. Il porte une armure protégeant les épaule le buste, le dos, et le tour de taille de couleur rouge et ayant l'apparence de plaque en fer mise l'une à côté des autres. A par sa c'est un ennemie redoutable et très intelligent, il donna du fil a retordre a notre chère pirate, si bien que la guerre dura des années. Aucun des deux côté ne voulais faiblir ou même encore abandonner, les morts furent de plus en plus nombreux, le monde n'était devenue que chaos et haine. Cette guerre prit fin, le jour ou Madara reçu une lettre de ce Hashirama, il était écris dans cette lettre qu'il avait séquestrer tous son équipages, et que si il ne rendait pas les armes, ils les laisseraient mourir de faim et enfermer dans leurs cellules, et que si il essaie quoi que ce soit il les tuerais de ces propres mains sans aucun scrupules.

Naruto: Mais il est méchant !

Sasuke: Tais toi , baka !

Tenten: Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait après Madara ?

Jiraya : Madara ? il savait que Hashirama était capable d'exécuté ces menaces, et il savait que cet homme ne mentait pas, c'était un homme de parole tout comme lui. Il prit alors la décision d'attaquer de front Hasirama Senji, sachant très bien qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de son équipages tout entier. Personne n'osa s'interposer a leurs face a face qui dura deux jours entier. Madara sortit vainqueur de cet affrontement et disparut en ne laissant qu'un mot qui fit le tour du monde.

_La vie n'est pas de tout repos, surtout pour nous les pirates._

_Nous sommes hais et craint, juste parce que nous voulons réaliser nos rêves._

_La vie n'est faites que de douleurs, de souffrances et d'amertumes._

_Tant qu'il aura la lumières il aura les ténèbres. _

_Il y a un moment dans la vie ou il faut choisir son chemin, et prendre ces décisions aussi bonnes ou mauvaises soit elles._

_Moi je regrette rien de ce que j'ai put faire, je ne regrette aucun de mes actes. Parce que j'ai fait ce que je voulais, j'ai prit mes propres choix et j'ai suivis jusqu'au bout mes principes sans jamais les trahires._

_Je laisse le monde de la piraterie derrière moi, et je part la tête haute._

_Pendant toutes ses années j'ai accumulé richesse, force et gloire et j'en ai fais mon trésor. Il a été caché quelque part sur cette Terre. Ne cherhcez pas a trouver un nouveau seigneur, celui qui régnera sur ces mers sera celui, celle ou ceux qui trouverons mon trésor._

_Je vous rassure, une carte à été mis à disposition, il ne reste plus qu'à la trouver._

_N'oubliez pas que nous les pirates, nous sommes une grande famille._

_Et c'est sur ses dernière paroles que je donne mon dernier ordre:_

_Débarrassez ce monde du mal, pour en faire un monde de rêve ou substituera que le bien. Un monde d'amour, de gloire et de gagnants ou on peut réaliser ce qu'on veut et ou les rêves deviennent réalité. C'est ce monde que je veut que vous créez._

Kiba: C'était quoi , comme trésor ? des bijoux ? de l'argent ? des pièces rares ?

Jiraya: Si je vous le dit maintenant, sa gâchera l'histoire !

Kiba fit la moue, ce qui fit rire Jiraya et par la même occasion lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Jiraya: Sois patient, tu sera tout en temps voulus. Cette annonce secoua tout les assoiffés d'aventures, tout le monde se lança a la recherche de ce fameux trésor. C'était comme une immense chasse aux trésors.

Naruto: Pourquoi, ils étaient attiré par le trésor ?

Sakura: Parce que il appartenait a un Seigneur ?

Jiraya: Pas seulement .

Tenten: Ils étaient en quête de richesse ?

Jiraya: La richesse ? Pas seulement. C'est aussi un symbole de pouvoir ! Autrement dit, c'est aussi en quête de reconnaissance que se lancent ces aventuriers, mais laissez moi vous expliquer... Au fil des années, le nombre de pirate augmenta, ils se révoltaient, pillaient, volaient et s'appropriaient les biens des bourgeois. Dans toute les mers, les pirates semaient la terreur et particulièrement: l'Akatsuki. L'équipage le plus redouté de tout les temps. Ils se composent de Pein leurs capitaine, un jeune homme roux, avec des sortes de piercings noirs sur le nez, les oreilles et le torse. Ce qui lui donné une allure rebelle sous sa gueule d'ange, il a des yeux particuliers contenant des cercles concentriques violets. Il se prend souvent pour un Dieu, et est beaucoup narcissique, mais aussi plutôt calme et réfléchit. Il n'agit jamais sur un coup de tête, il attend toujours d'avoir une bonne raison, il est également très prévoyant et calculateur. Il na jamais perdue un combat. Il y a aussi son bras droit, Konan.

Ino: C'est son amoureuse ?

Jiraya: Tu verra au fil de l'histoire.

Shika: Ino arrête de poser ce genre de question.

Ino: Moi au moins j'en pose sale flemmard !

Sakura: Ne faite pas attention, continuez.

Jiraya: Alors c'est une femme d'assez grande taille. Elle possède des traits aussi fins que du papier et une peau clair. Elle montre rarement ses courbes de femmes qu'elle prends soin de caché derrière ces habits de pirates, malheureusement.

Naruto: Pervers !

Jiraya: Eh ! je ne te permet pas, mais ce qui reste le plus attirant chez cette mystérieuse jeune femme c'est son visage de poupée. Son maquillage sombre éclaire paradoxalement son regard précieux de couleur doré qu'elle cerne de noir, elle porte une rose dans ses cheveux d'une couleur bleue. elle est d'un caractère posé et réfléchis, mais elle est aussi très dangereuse quand on la cherche trop. Elle éprouve beaucoup le sentiment de justice sur Terre. Douce et ferme, elle se montre intelligence, fine et raffinée mais il aussi déterminer et doté d'une volonté d'acier. C'est une femme têtue et bronée qui s'accroche à ses idées comme on s'accrocherait à son dernier souffle de vie. Aussi elle se montrer fine observatrice et tourner beaucoup de situation à son avantage. Elle a l'aura maternel et prend soin de ceux qu'elle chérit.

Naruto: Et ben, vous avez fait un monologue sur cette femme, pervers !

Sakura: Je trouve que ces une femme admirable.

Kiba: Et très mignonne.

Jiraya: Tu vois, alors mon petit Naruto tu garde tes commentaires pour toi s'il t'e plait !

Naruto fit la moue et détourna le visage.

Tenten: Et les autres ? et les autres ?

Jiraya: Troisième membre de l'équipage, Itachi a une peau blanche aussi pale que la peau de sasuke, des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que ce de ce dernier.

Sasuke: Pourquoi est ce que vous, vous inspirez de moi pour vos personnages ?

Ino: Parce que tu est beau.

L'Uchiwa roula des yeux fatiguait par l'attitude de la petite blonde.

Jiraya: Celui la te ressemble particulièrement Sasuke. Il a de long cheveux noirs, fins et soyeux avec de grandes marques qui ressemble a des cernes. C'est un homme mystérieux et très dur a cerner, il ne se laisse jamais impressionner par qui que ce soit , et il est expert en arme blanche. Sans oublier ce précieux détaille, il a beaucoup de succès au près de la gente féminine mais aussi masculine, il ne laisse personne indifférent, pas même les membres de son équipages surtout l'un d'eux.

Ino: Konan ?

Jiraya: Mais arrêtez avec vos question ! et laissez moi finir. Bon Kisame il est très grand et costaud, il ressemble a un poisson et a bizarrement la peau bleu comme ces cheveux d'ailleurs mais il sont plus foncé que sa peau.

Naruto: C'est un homme poisson ?

Jiraya: Je te le fait pas dire, il possède aussi une grande force et aime bien plaisanter et ce moquer de ces ennemies et amis. Hidan surement la personne la plus amusante extravagante et dangereuse de l'Akatsuki ! c'est un jeune homme bien séduisant les traits de son visages sont fins. Ses cheveux sont de couleur argent, plaqué en arrière.Ses iris sont de couleur violet on peut y lire la prétention, et le sadisme. Son visage laisse apparaître la fierté et un air hautain. Il porte un collier, symbole de Jashin le Dieu a qui il se dévoue corps et âme_. _C'est une personne très provocatrice et terriblement grossier, il voue un plaisir a la douleur et il adore faire souffrire ces victimes avant de les tuer.

Tenten: Sa c'est un homme !

Jiraya: Et pour finir parce que c'est je continue a approfondi comme sa la description des personnages sa n'en finira pas. Sasori a l'air plus frêle et plus petit que ces amis, a la chevelure flamboyante, décrit l'art comme éternel ce qui fait qu'il se dispute très fréquentament avec Deidara son meilleur ami, qui lui voit l'art comme éphémère, une explosion entre autre, il a deux grands yeux bleu et une longue chevelure doré a la peau bronzée. Tobi grand, enfantin, débile doté d'une chevelure noir ébouriffé et son visage je ne peut vous le décrire car il est caché par un masque. Et pour finir Kakuzu, le trésorier, un grand avare se dispute souvent avec Hidan, son corps et remplie de cicatrice, peau mate, cheveux châtain et les yeux vert avec un fond rouge. Ouuuf ! sa vas, vous suivez ?

Tous les enfants hochèrent de la tête .

Jiraya: Très bien, il n'ont pas de Quartier Général d'endroit précis ou on peut les localiser, toujours dans leurs bateau. Ils étaient donc inaccessible entre autre, alors les marins et le gouvernement, lancèrent partout sur le continent une vaste chasse aux pirates. Tous les pirates trouvés devaient être pendus. Bon l'histoire de nos pirates comm... Ah mais, c'est qu'il se fait tard. C'est l'heure d'aller ce coucher.

Les enfants protestèrent mais Jiraya ne leurs laissa pas le temps de se plaindre trop longtemps et les jeta dehors.

Jiraya: Aller filez, revenez demain, vous saurait tous.

* * *

**Voila et un chapitre de fini un !**

**Alors il vous a plus ce chapitre ? j'espère que oui ! concernant le deuxième chapitre il mettra du temps a sortir car je ne l'ai pas du tout encore commencer, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic.**

**Et si un couple vous fait envie vous me le dites et je verrais quoi faire avec. Y a déjà un couple de sure mais je vous le dit pas vous le saurais ont lisant les prochains chapitres !**

**Voila laissez vos impressions s'il vous plait =D **


End file.
